The present invention relates to a cooling system for a brake and, more particularly, to a cooling system for a set of vehicle brakes.
When the brakes of a vehicle are applied, a substantial amount of heat is generated. The high heat can adversely effect braking systems in many ways. Specifically, the high temperature can produce brake fade or, in other words, reduce brake effectiveness. The high heat can also prematurely deteriorate and/or distort brake components such as brake discs, brake drums, and/or brake linings or pads. Further, the high temperature can boil hydraulic brake fluid. Accordingly, the dissipation of heat is a large obstacle to maintaining and improving the performance of vehicle brake systems.
A cooling system for a brake having at least one pad and a surface engagable by the at least one pad. The cooling system includes a source of coolant and at least one nozzle operably positionable to spray the surface of the brake. A valve operates to supply coolant from the source of coolant to the at least one nozzle in response to an actuation signal. A temperature sensor is operably positionable to measure a temperature of the surface of the brake and generate a signal corresponding the measured temperature. A control unit receives the signal corresponding to the measured temperature from the temperature sensor and generates and transmits the actuation signal to the valve in accordance with a control program stored in memory.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.